


"You're All My Marionettes"

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing else :), Villain Dream, Villain Fundy, just some evil husbands on their wedding night, short oneshot again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: It's Dream and Fundy's wedding night, and they're simply dancing alone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 290





	"You're All My Marionettes"

The room was empty around the married couple in the center. There was music playing from a corner, echoing throughout the room. The only thing accompanying it was the soft tapping of heels on the floor. All were in rhythm to the slow beat of the music. The taller husband let the smaller lead, following him as he took in the music. 

Previously there had been a nice wedding. It had been a positive, and sometimes chaotic, ceremony. There had been some moments where there was tension, but the underlying plan was hidden from everyone other than the two at the altar. Once they had the time, they decided to spend it somewhere else, somewhere calm, somewhere safe that they could dance and thrive in each other’s warmth. 

The dance was loose, it had no clear path. Dream just let Fundy do what he felt was best to do when hearing the music. Dream felt Fundy dip him sometimes, a sigh always escaping. Occasionally he would spin him to hear him let out a breathless laugh. Fundy had a hand on Dream’s waist, his other gently grabbing Dream’s hand. Dream’s arm was draped around the fox’s neck, playing with his hair a bit. 

Fundy closed his eyes as he led Dream around. He wore a black suit and gloves, a white undershirt underneath with a red tie tucked with it. Dream wore all white, matching him instead of his body. His coat was long, dragging on the floor like a wedding dress. The two made sure not to step on it. 

Fundy hummed along with the music, hearing soft bells around them accompany the music. Dream hung on tighter to his husband as his humming became more coherent, turning into words. The empty room had another noise to fill it. 

“Chaos is my lover.“

Dream felt Fundy move more intensely as he sang. The calm and fluid dancing shifting slowly into a powerful waltz. Fundy moved so he was slightly taller than he usually was. Dream leaned into Fundy, a growing feeling went through him the more the music played. Fundy had no idea what Dream was, but it seemed like he could be fueled by music. The fox always found that cute about his husband.

“Power is my best friend.”

Fundy opened his eyes a bit. Dream rested his head on him, a soft purr could be heard. Fundy noticed faint strings around him and his husband. The beginnings hovered over the tips of their fingers, wrapping around the other. Fundy smiled at his husband’s daydreams. He loved how they would sometimes show around him. 

“You’re all my marionettes.”

Fundy looked at the ground. The daydream showed familiar looking dolls. They were made of porcelain like the mask, but unlike him, they were broken. The strings from the husbands somehow hooking onto them. The dolls had no colors, the only way to differentiate them was by looking at the darker outlines of a green hue. Some of them had an orange color to them.

“I will bring this nation to an end.”

Fundy swiftly dropped his arm down to below Dream’s waist, picking him up from his legs as he spun him. Dream leaned on Fundy as the daydream’s faded away. The only thing remaining was one string that connected to their ring fingers. On Fundy’s side the string was green, and on Dream’s it was orange. The rings on them glowed slightly, giving a pleasant feeling around them.

Fundy felt Dream rest his head on his shoulder as he looked past him. Dream pulled up something, his husband hearing soft clicks as he looked at the room’s window. He couldn’t see through it much, but it looked like everyone was out there. Their plan would work. 

The two smiled as they heard the loud explosions from outside. The shadow of a familiar demon with three heads appearing in front of the room’s window. Fundy gave a small laugh as he heard the distant yells of the now former guests. Dream pulled back to actually look at Fundy, smiling at his pleased face. 

Fundy pulled his husband close, gently kissing the mask. Dream laughed while Fundy lowered him back on the ground. Dream leaned on Fundy tiredly as the music stopped, the energy from before disappearing as the music did. Fundy took notice of it, kissing him as he continued humming. Dream eventually felt enough energy to stand on his own, using the now constant energy flow to look out at the destruction outside. Fundy’s hands hovered over Dream’s waist, his claws softly tapping on him in rhythm. It was truly an unforgettable wedding night for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is short but i needed to write something with this song
> 
> Song is "Marionettes" by Kanaya  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BldQ7z-nmQ0


End file.
